landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NanoLancensis/Every Land Before Time movie, from the first to the fiftieth
I've had this laying around in my Documents folder. Just now has Nate requested I share it. Enjoy. After the death of his mother, a young dinosaur sets off in search of the Great Valley, while making a variety of friends along the way and avoiding the jaws of a vindictive T. rex. Antagonists: Sharptooth, Cera After an incident involving a pair of bumbling egg-thieves, the Prehistoric Pals accidentally take in the egg of a vicious predator, and end up having to care for it. Antagonists: Ozzy and Strut, maybe Chomper's parents The Prehistoric Pals attempt to survive in the Great Valley after a meteor storm cuts off the water supply. Antagonists: Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Hyp's dad, Daddy Topps, Velociraptor pack Littlefoot's grandfather contracts a deadly illness, prompting the Prehistoric Pals, with the help of newcomer Ali, to set off in search of the only thing capable of curing him. Antagonists: Ichy and Dil After locusts ruin the Great Valley and the adults threaten to resort to the ancient ways of 'every species for themself', the kids are stranded on an island, where they come face to face with old friends and new dangers. Antagonists: Plated Sharptooth, great white shark, Pterodactylus mom Baby threehorns mess up a mountain's necklace, and Littlefoot obsesses over a Diplodocus while bad luck ravages the Great Valley. Antagonists: Browridge Sharptooth, some random T. rex Littlefoot sees a strange streak of blue fly across the sky during the night, and, the following morning, a mysterious pair of Gallimimus inform the Valley-dwellers of a rock that supposedly bears magical properties. Petrie's uncle, Pterano, gains an interest in the "stone of cold fire", and, after he kidnaps Ducky, Littlefoot and his friends set off to save their friend and uncover the truth of the supposedly magic rock. Antagonists: Pterano, Rinkus, and Sierra A rift forms between Ducky and Spike as Spike begins to spend a surplus of his time with travelling Stegosaurus, ultimately resulting in the separation of the two when Spike decides to leave with the "spiketails" after a snowstorm hits the Great Valley and wipes out the food supply. After Ducky sets off to find her adopted brother, the kids and an elderly Pachyrhinosaurus set off to find Ducky and Spike. Antagonists: Gottahurt After intense flooding occurs in the Great Valley during the monsoon season, the kids befriend an energetic Ophthalmosaurus, and eventually set off to take him back to the ocean. Antagonists: The sharptooth swimmer All of the sauropods in the world have the exact same dream, involving the sun falling out of the sky. Littlefoot is one of the longnecks to have this dream, and, after a long migration to a crater out in the middle of nowhere, he ends up finding character that he never believed he would meet. Antagonists: Crusher, Smasher, Thrasher, and the bellydragger Teeny-tiny longnecks are ostracized by the Valley-dwellers because they ate some leaves. Cera is torn when her father starts a relationship with another threehorn. Antagonists: Deinonychus pair Petrie practices for a day regarding flying prowess, while a Microraptor finds himself in the Great Valley, and tries to find his identity. Antagonists: Sailback Jack Blithering idiots come to the Great Valley and inhale berries. The kids decide to relocate them to the not-very-Great Valley. Antagonists: Loofah and Doofah After Littlefoot's father is imperiled in the lands outside the Valley, the kids set out to save him. Their parents, two less major kids, and a cowardly Nothronychus set out in search of them. Antagonists: The threat of Bron dying, the featherheads, the Horned Sharptooth The Land Before Time XV: Back to the Beyond After accidentally biting Littlefoot, Chomper (one of the "less major kids" from XIV) is harassed by a cruel Pachycephalosaurus into leaving the Great Valley, prompting his friends to go on a journey to find their friend. Along the way, they meet a survivalist Therizinosaurus, who teaches the kids how he lives out in the Mysterious Beyond. Antagonists: Dakotaraptor pack, Guanlong pack, an Alioramus The Land Before Time XVI: The Quest of the Shadows A mysterious force guides the kids to go to the "Land of Shadows", where they have to fight for their lives to escape a dark wasteland of maddened sharpteeth. Antagonists: Shadow sharpteeth (species indetermine), Red Claw, Screech, and Thud The Land Before Time XVII: Age of Dragons A fleet of dragons threaten the Valley. The kids find a Yi qi and try to get it to make peace with the firebreathing marauders. Antagonists: The dragons, the Drake Lord The Land Before Time XVIII: The Return of Ali Ali returns to the Valley after her herd disowns her after she accidentally harms the Old One. Littlefoot and Ali set off to convince her herd to let her back in. Antagonists: Tyrannosaurus pair (Rhett was right all along, they do exist!), Ali's herd The Land Before Time XIX: Red Claw's Revenge Red Claw grows tired of his failures to kill the gang, so he trains himself to be able to destroy the Valley, to point where he disposes of Screech and Thud over them suggesting that he won't be able to accomplish his goals. The Prehistoric Pals must stop him. Antagonists: Red Claw The Land Before Time XX: The Wonderful Quest or Something A time travelling human girl comes to the Great Valley, and is immediately kicked out by the xenophobic Valley-dwellers. The kids help her find a way to get back to her home time, with the help of a goofy Kulindadromeus. Antagonists: A Concavenator The Land Before Time XXI: Dinosaurs... In Space! The rainbowfaces use Littlefoot and his friends as subjects in their space program. They end up having to fend off hostile aliens. Antagonists: Hostile aliens The Land Before Time XXII: The Growing Sky Stone The kids try to get a yoga-loving Chialingosaurus to stop an asteroid from hitting the Great Valley. Antagonists: A trio of gliders The Land Before Time XXIII: Indominus Wrecks An Indominus rex jumps out of a time portal and wrecks the Great Valley. Littlefoot, his friends, and their parents concoct a plan to get rid of the monstrous creature. Antagonists: The Indominus The Land Before Time XXIV: Coming of the Dry Time The Prehistoric Pals attempt to survive in the Great Valley after the dry season comes to town. Antagonists: Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Hyp's dad, Daddy Topps, Velociraptor pack (originality is dead by XXIV) The Land Before Time XXV: The Gift of True Love Littlefoot and Cera try to confess their love for one another. Antagonists: A Styracosaurus The Land Before Time XXVI: Quest of the Longneck Princess Littlefoot and his friends aid Princess Olivia II of the Southern Longneck Herd after she comes to the Valley requesting assistance with a sharptooth invasion of their homeland. Antagonists: Crusher, misc. T. rex The Land Before Time XXVII: Swamp of Death Ducky and her family, trailed by Littlefoot and his friends, are trapped in a swamp after a terrible earthshake. Antagonists: A bunch of bellydraggers, Sailback Jack The Land Before Time XXVIII: The Good, The Bad, and the Ducky Ducky turns against the gang after a terrible day. The rest of the kids have to find a way to get her back on their side. Antagonists: Ducky The Land Before Time XXIX: Journey to the Land of Sharpteeth Chomper has a strange dream, and he is guided by a mysterious force to "the Land of Sharpteeth", a carnivore haven with lots of predators and a surplus of prey items. The rest of the kids try to surpress Chomper's predator side as they try to navigate hell for herbivores, trying to find what exactly lured Chomper here to begin with. Antagonists: Crusher, the Horned Sharptooth, the Plated Sharptooth (he survived the events of V''), Sailback Jack ''The Land Before Time XXX: The Time of the Great Loving: in 3D! One night, after the kids are all sleep, all of the adults... erm... Antagonists: Prudish Longneck The Land Before Time XXXI: They Call it Sharptooth Love One night, out in the Mysterious Beyond, a bunch of sharpteeth... erm... Antagonists: Prudish Sharptooth The Land Before Time XXXII: Even More Dinosaur Smut Indescribable. Antagonists: Daddy Topps The Land Before Time XXXIII: Universal Approved of This The ghost of Littlefoot's mother haunts the Great Valley. Littlefoot attempts to placate her. Antagonists: Ghost of Littlefoot's mother The Land Before Time XXXIV: T. rex vs. Spinosaurus Chomper's father and Sailback Jack take part in a nonsensically long battle. Antagonists: Depends on which one you like more The Land Before Time XXXV: Cambrian Capers Littlefoot and his friends go back in time to the Cambrian, where they meet a whole bunch of strange creatures. They try to get back to their home time. Antagonists: An Anomalocaris The Land Before Time XXXVI: Don't Do That! Littlefoot and his friends wake up one night to find that the adults... erm... and very quickly put a stop to it. Antagonists: Harvey Weihenvenator The Land Before Time XXXVII: The Obligatory Ice Age Crossover The kids go forward in time, to the Ice Age, and meet up with Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Brooke, Buck's girlfriend, Crash's girlfriend, Eddie's girlfriend, and the other fifty members of the herd. Mr. Bubb, a cookiecutter angry jerk, does not like this. Antagonists: Mr. Bubb The Land Before Time XXXVIII: Jurassic Kingdom As elements of the future leak into the world of the dinosaurs, Owen Grady and Claire Dearing form an alliance with the kids, and put a stop to Henry Wu manufacturing hybrids in the Mysterious Beyond. Antagonists: Henry Wu, a few Indominus rex, dozens of other hybrids The Land Before Time XXXIX: Hell on Earth The Great Valley experiences a series of volcanic episodes. The Valley-dwellers try to survive. Antagonists: Earth's volcanism The Land Before Time XL: Littlefoot Eats at Burger King Burger King establishes itself in the Great Valley, leading to an obesity crisis. Littlefoot and his friends enter a race against time to invent the treadmill before dinosaurs start dropping dead from heart attacks. Antagonists: Burger King, Sailback Jack The Land Before Time XLI: Cera goes to the Super Bowl Cera gets tickets to watch the Super Bowl. Antagonists: Depends on which football team you like more (I don't care about football) The Land Before Time XLII: The Coming of the Darkness A big cloud moves over the Great Valley, signalling that the end is near for the dinosaurs. Littlefoot and his friends slowly lose their heroic characteristics as the darkness lingers on. Antagonists: The Plated Sharptooth The Land Before Time XLIII: Diseased World All of the background valley-dwellers fall ill with a terminal sickness. The kids set off to find a cure for the incurable. Antagonists: A couple of Compsognathus The Land Before Time XLIV: Half Life III The rainbowfaces drop a nuclear bomb on the Great Valley. The survivors try not to die from radiation sickness. Antagonists: The rainbowfaces ''The Land Before Time XLV: We're Running out of Creative Plotlines so We're Just Going to Kill Off a Bunch of Minor Characters'' The death of his fiance, Ali, prompts Littlefoot and his friends (sans Chomper and Ruby) to go on a massive rampage, killing anyone and anything that crosses their path. Antagonists: Everyone who isn't Littlefoot and his friends The Land Before Time XLVI: The Revenge of Guido's Ghost The ghost of Guido, who died in the last movie, comes to the Valley alongside an army of the ghosts of all of the sharpteeth the Gang ever came across (they all died last movie too) to exact revenge upon the Gang of Five. The gang and their families (the only ones they didn't kill were their close relatives that live with them in the Valley) fight to fend them off. Antagonists: Ghost of Guido, sharptooth ghosts The Land Before Time XLVII: Deccan Trap Disaster The Deccan Traps erupt, killing almost all of the plants in the Mysterious Beyond as the atmosphere can no longer support plant life outside of the Great Valley (don't ask how the characters and Valley plants survive). The very few surviving flatteeth in the Mysterious Beyond come to the Valley to take advantage of the foliage there. The kids have to somehow get rid of them. Antagonists: Invading flatteeth The Land Before Time XLVIII: Dinogeddon The asteroid deflected back in XXII whirls back around and collides with Earth. The Great Valley finally starts to feel the wrath of the world; the kids' guardians die, and all of the plants in the Valley are killed. The kids go off into the ridiculously empty Mysterious Beyond to eek out a living. Antagonists: A pair of Austroraptor The Land Before Time XLIX: The Final Tree Star The starving kids fight over the last tree star on the entire planet. Antagonists: Everyone in the Gang of Five, to some extent The Land Before Time L: EXTINCTION With no more green food left in the world, all of the kids slowly starve to death; but not before one final showdown with some old foes. Antagonists: The Horned Sharptooth, the ghost of the Plated Sharptooth, and the ghost of Sharptooth Category:Blog posts